Le soleil cogne dur sur la Wammy's House
by Miu-Lilou
Summary: Il fait chaud à la Wammy's House, et Mello en a raz-le-bol. Qu'est ce qui pourrait l'énerver encore plus ? Near ?


**Titre : **Le soleil cogne dur sur la Wammy's House…

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, à part Mello. Ah ? Non ? Bon, Mello ne m'appartient pas non plus, alors.

**Rating : **K.

**Genre : **Humour/Friendship

**Personnages : **Mello, Near, Matt, et Linda.

**Résumé : **C'est lorsqu'il fait chaud que les orages éclatent à la Wammy's House... petit délire personnel pour un été chocolaté.

**Bonne Lecture ^^**

.

* * *

**.  
**

Allongé sur son lit, Mello décolla sa frange de son front dégoulinant de sueur. Le thermomètre annonçait 31°. _Foutu réchauffement climatique, va ! _Il se sentait à la fois lourd et incapable de s'endormir. Son meilleur ami ne semblait pas avoir ce problème, puisqu'il roupillait calmement, ses lunettes relevées sur son front. Il aura des marques. Tant pis pour lui.

Agacé, il renfila son T-shirt noir, et sortit s'asseoir dans la fraîcheur du couloir. Il colla son dos contre le mur carrelé et soupira de bien-être.

« Mello ! Bonjour-bonjour ! explosa une voix féminine. »

Le blond se forcit à sourire, bien que son expression dû plutôt rappeler une rage de dents. Linda. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit que Linda portait une jupe en jean, avec des _collants_ blancs, et une chemise rose à _manches longues_. Pourtant, elle ne suait même pas. Les filles étaient vraiment incompréhensibles.

« Tu n'es pas en train de mourir, là, tout de suite ? » demanda agressivement Mello, la chaleur faisant fondre ce qui pouvait rester de sa gentillesse.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux ( qui eux, ne put s'empêcher de songer Mello, ne collaient pas ), totalement imperméable à l'humeur de Mello. A cause de la chaleur ? Ah que tu as raison ! Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui ! »

« Beau » n'était vraiment l'adjectif qui, selon lui, définissait cette journée.

Elle passa en sautillant. Mello décida de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il était énervé : faire chier Near. Et puis peut-être que sa froideur habituelle lui ferait du bien, pour une fois.

Dans la bibliothèque, il faisait aussi, sinon encore plus chaud, et les quelques suicidaires qui avaient décidés de travailler paraissaient oh ! combien morts de fatigue. Même Near ne travaillait pas, et se contentait de rester là, contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Et Mello eut un sourire moqueur en constatant que le petit albinos supportait aussi mal la chaleur que lui. Son éternel pyjama blanc collait à sa peau, ses joues étaient rougies, son front maculé de sueur tout comme ses cheveux. Ses lèvres étaient entr'ouvertes, et son souffle formait des petits ronds de buée sur le carreau.

« Near ! s'exclama Mello, faussement ravi. »

Lequel ne répond pas. Prévisible et ennuyeux petit Near. Le blond s'approcha sans aucune discrétion en vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La pâleur cadavérique sous ses plaques rouges, son regard embué, sa respiration haletante.

« Near ? répéta Mello, cette fois mi-inquiet mi-agacé. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Mello poussa du doigt l'albinos qui manqua de tomber. Il le rattrapa _in extremis_, jetant un coup d'œil alarmé à tous les élèves qui étudiaient. Aucun de ces abrutis profonds ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il traîna difficilement Near jusqu'à l'infirmerie, s'énervant tout seul contre la chaleur, Near, les filles, Near, le prof de technologie qui lui avait attribué un 18 et Near. L'infirmière ( qui avait plié en accordéon le dessin que Lust lui avait fait pour s'en faire un éventail ) l'allongea en vitesse sur un lit et lui mit une compresse d'eau fraîche sur le front.

« Il faut attendre que ça passe. C'est une insolation. »

Mello, parce qu'il ne savait rien question médecine et pensait que c'était bien suffisant, ne fit pour une fois aucun commentaire.

« Mello, tu es vraiment arrivé au bon moment ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps se serait passé avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne remarque ça !

- Mouais, marmonna-t-il, soudain convaincu qu'il aurait dû laisser l'éternel premier crever de chaleur. »

* * *

Trois jours plus tard la température n'était absolument pas redescendue et c'était même pire. Il régnait une atmosphère lourde, les bêtes d'orages envahissaient les chambres et plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir les orphelins en maillot de bain ( d'ailleurs, Mello attendait avec appréhension le moment où Roger ferait de même ). Même Linda avait fini par comprendre que les tops et les pantacourts en toile étaient mieux que les manches longues et les collants.

« Mello ? demanda Matt, en changeant son oreiller de sens pour essayer de trouver un côté frais.

- Quoi ?

- Near est sorti ce matin de l'infirmerie, non ?

- Ouais, répondit Mello, d'un ton détaché, style « j'en ai rien à faire ».

- Alors ça doit être pour toi, ce truc. »

Matt fit un signe de la tête vers le bureau. Dessus trônait une tablette de chocolat au lait, aux noisettes entières. _Mon préféré !_ songea Mello en se mettant à saliver. Il n'y avait aucune signature pour indiquer la provenance du cadeau.

« Drôlement gentil, hein ? souligna Matt, sachant que cela mettrait son meilleur ami en rogne. »

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, et glissa juste la tablette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon beige ( très étrange de voir cette couleur sur sa peau, mais si ça pouvait le rafraîchir d'un deux millièmes de degrés, ça valait le coup ) avant de se rallonger sur le lit, trop épuisé par la chaleur pour tenir debout trop longtemps.

Il somnola une bonne heure, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« Matt ?

- Quoi ? demanda le rouquin, même s'il savait ce qui trottait dans la tête de Mello.

- Tu penses pas que je devrais remercier l'Abruti ?

- Comme tu veux, Mello.

- …

- …

- … Bon, j'arrive. »

Un infime sourire étira les lèvres de Matt qui suivit des yeux le blond sortir de la chambre. Oh. Oh ! _Oh mince, alors !_

« Mello…

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu veux pas que je le remercie ? Hein ? Et ben je fais ce que je veux, et je veux lui prouver que je peux être reconnaissant et puis…

- Non, non. Ça c'est très bien, mais… ton chocolat…

- Quoi, mon chocolat ? s'énerva le blond. »

Il passa sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantacourt et étouffa un feulement. Sa main était couverte d'une substance sombre, visqueuse et à l'odeur délicieusement sucrée. Comme en transe, Mello se dévissa le cou et la colonne vertébrale pour admirer l'énorme tâche brune qui s'étalait sur toute sa fesse droite. Apparement, la chaleur subsaharienne qui planait sur l'orphelinat avait eu raison du cadeau de remerciement de Near.

« Nan mais c'est pas vrai… » soupira Mello en léchant machinalement le chocolat fondu sur ses doigts. Puis il s'énerva pour de bon et se mit à hurler. « NAN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Il retira en hâte son pantacourt, constatant qu'il y avait même des traces sur son boxer. _Nan mais c'est pas vrai…_

« Je suis sur que Near l'a fait exprès ! Oui, voilà ! Je sentais déjà qu'il y avait un truc louche, là dessous ! De toute façons, il passe son temps à vouloir m'humilier, pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il est le premier et gnagnagna… »

Matt eut un autre sourire. Par la fenêtre, il voyait d'énormes nuages noirs obscurcirent le ciel. L'orage allait bientôt éclater.

* * *

**Auteresse ( à Mello ) : **Quelle mauvaise foi !

**Mello ( choppant Near au passage ) : **Comment ça, quelle mauvaise foi ? Eh toi ! T'es bien un génie ?

**Near : **Oui.

**Mello : **Alors comment ça se fait que t'ais pas pensé au fait que le chocolat fondait.

**Near : **…

**Mello : **_J'avais raison, j'avais raison, j'avais raison !_

**Auteresse : **Méthode Coué, tu connais ? Se convaincre de quelque chose en le répétant. Sous une douche glacé tu te dis « J'ai chaud, j'ai chaud, j'ai chaud ! »

**Mello : **Ouais, c'est idiot. Les mecs qui l'ont inventés étaient des cons.

**Auteresse : **Je remarque que ton vocabulaire est très classe. Et ceux qui ont inventés cette méthode étaient des génies. Des génies ne peuvent pas êtres des c… des idiots.

**Mello : **Je suis un génie !

**Auteresse : **Alors tu as raison, c'était peut-être des cons.

**Near : **Hum ?

**Auteresse** : Review ?


End file.
